


It's Time I Listen Now

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: It’s time to meet the parents, and Logan is Nervous.Written for Pride Month Day 12: Gay Couple!





	It's Time I Listen Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a coffee shop with rain pouring outside and jamming out to Passenger after passing my license test :)

“Logan! We’re going to be late, sweetheart!” Patton called up the stairs, a light smile on his face. “What’s taking you so long?” 

 

“I have to be perfectly presentable!” Logan called back down. “After all, it pays to look professional when meeting the parents of your boyfriend.” Patton simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics and waited. 

 

Logan descended a few minutes later, every messy curl perfectly gelled into place, his glasses polished to a diamond shine, his clothes all crisply pressed and fitting his thin frame perfectly. Patton let out a low whistle and Logan flushed a bit, stopping in front of Patton as if waiting for approval. 

 

“You look lovely, Logan. Absolutely stunning. Now let’s go, I don’t want to be late!” Patton grabbed his hand with no warning and yanked him towards the door, ignoring the light yelp that came from Logan. Patton dragged him out the door, down the stairs, and out to his car, gently shoving him into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver’s seat and driving off before Logan could even react. 

 

“Patton, that was highly unnecessary,” Logan grumbled, smoothing out his black vest and straightening his sapphire-and-black tie. 

 

“Yes, yes it was. You were worrying so much you were going to make yourself sick,” Patton insisted, only taking his eyes off the road for a brief instant to shoot Logan a stern look. “My parents will love you, okay? Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“But what if they do not? I know my parents were not… the kindest to you. What if yours think I am too dissimilar to you and demand I exit your life immediately?” Logan fretted, hands going up to tug at his hair before he forced them back into his lap. 

 

“Okay, my parents are  _ not  _ like yours at all, okay?” Patton answered, forcing his hands to relax on the steering wheel. He tried to not imagine that the steering wheel was the neck of Logan’s father, but it was hard not to. “I promise, they’ll love you for who you are, and as long as we’re happy together, they’ll be fine.” 

 

“If you’re sure…” Logan mumbled. Patton gave a single firm nod before the two of them descended into silence for the final few minutes of the drive. Patton parked the car in front of the restaurant and took Logan’s hand as they walked in, squeezing it to remind his boyfriend that he was here and that everything would be okay. 

 

Patton’s mom saw them first, her eyes widening as she registered the man Patton was holding hands with. She beamed and bolted upright, pulling Patton into a hug, cooing in his ear about how she had missed him and how wonderful it was to see him again. Patton hugged her back and giggled, excited to see his mom. She finally pulled back and let Patton’s dad in for hugs, sitting back down. Logan simply stood awkwardly, watching this family reunion and wishing he could be just about anywhere else. Patton and his dad finally let go of each other and sat down, Logan sitting on the end of the booth with Patton, most likely so he could easily run should the situation arise. 

 

“Logan, right?” Patton’s mom asked, her sharp eyes boring into Logan. He practically snapped to attention, eyes widening and face frantically smoothing into a blank, emotionless, professional mask. 

 

“Yes. It is wonderful to meet you, Ms. Hart,” Logan answered, extending a hand for a polite handshake. Patton’s mom simply scoffed and pulled Logan into an awkward hug from across the table, Logan letting out a small squeak in the process. 

 

“You can call me Ma, all of Patton’s friends and partners do,” she insisted, smiling warmly at Logan. He simply gulped and nodded, too terrified to argue. 

 

“And you can call me Pa, same reason. It’s nice to meet you, Logan, Patton’s told us a lot about you,” Patton’s dad added, giving Logan a firm handshake. Logan paled a bit and slowly looked over at Patton, clearly unsure of the procedure here. 

 

“Oh? What… what sort of things have you heard?” He winced slightly at his stutter making an appearance and Patton squeezed his hand under the table. 

 

“You’re a chemistry and astronomy major?” Ma asked, taking a long sip of her water. Logan nodded, eyes flickering to Patton again, who simply nodded in encouragement. 

 

“Yes, I enjoy space and hope to go into chemical engineering,” Logan answered, fidgeting a bit with his fork. “It’s… quite boring to talk about, quite frankly.” 

 

“Nonsense! Everything is interesting in its own way. Tell us more!” Pa butted in, waving his hand. Logan obliged, holding himself back for a bit at first, but after their food was ordered, he really got into it, waving his hands wildly as he rambled with stars in his eyes. Patton smiled and relaxed, looking over at his mom with a knowing, serious look tainting his bright blue eyes. She gave him a single, firm nod, showing she understood that she had to be careful with Logan, and turned back to listen to Logan ramble more about interesting facts about Jupiter. Patton settled back and watched, happy that his boyfriend could open up around his parents. 

  
Later that night, Logan would receive a simple text from an unknown number. He would open it, confused, and read the words  _ You’re perfect for our son  _ accompanied by a smiley face. When he asked Patton, he would simply peck him on the cheek and say “Don’t worry about it” before heading into the shower, leaving Logan with a warm feeling in his chest. He was happy Patton’s parents had accepted him, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful man who simply let him be himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Gay Trash 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
